


Tomorrow

by Chanlyeya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ignis is so done, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, mentions of Gladio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanlyeya/pseuds/Chanlyeya
Summary: Ignis gets way too involved in a relationship he is not a part of.Or, Prompto keeps trying to break up with Noct, but somehow gets more involved at every turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1713608#cmt1713608) from the ffxv kink meme.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry, I saw this prompt, and I had to fill it! It was supposed to be angsty, because it's such a good prompt for that, but...Ignis kinda wormed his way in and it turned way more lighthearted than intended. I'm sorry! Dx
> 
> And, of course, thanks to the lovely Bibliobasilisk for beta'ing as always ^^

Ignis had half expected to find Noct curled away in his bed when he arrived, so he was pleasantly surprised to find the apartment empty. It was still relatively clean from when he last visited, nearly a week ago, so rather than spend his time collecting the new wrappers left around, he immediately made his way to the kitchen. Placing down the bags, Ignis went about unpacking the groceries, and started his prep work.

Pulling out his recipe book, he flipped to the marked pages as he got to work. He had maybe an hour and a half before Noct finished school, which would give him just enough time to finish most of the dishes before he got home, so long as he stayed until school let out. He was hoping Noct’s current absence was proof that he intended to do just that, rather than scurry home to nurse a broken heart in secret.

For a little over a year now, Noct had been trying to convey his feelings to Prompto, but the boy was a bit thick. It was for the best, Ignis figured, but it drove the prince bonkers. Eventually, he caved and turned to Gladio for advice—and Gladio somehow managed to concoct a scheme to make his confession obvious. Ignis had no idea what it was, but Noct had been certain Prompto would understand today. Seeing as he hadn't received his customary _he didn't get it text_ , he was inclined to believe that was the case.

He had the food served and ready, with just the dessert left to add the finishing touches to, when Noct returned. He made his way to the kitchen, and stopped to stare at the feast laid out before him. Ignis spared him a glance, surprised to note his eyes weren't as raw and red as he was expecting, before focusing on the task at hand.

“How did you know?” Noct asked, dropping his bag in the floor as he approached. “Did Prompto tell you?”

Ignis turned to berate him, to remind him that though Prompto broke his heart, he was still his friend, and would not betray his trust like that. He had already opened mouth to deliver his tirade, but stopped short when he caught Noct munching on a chickatrice leg with the largest grin he’d seen. It took him a second to gather his thoughts enough to close his mouth.

“No,” he said, “he did not.”

Clearly he was missing something. Noct thought this was a celebratory feast, but what could he _possibly_ be celebrating? Noct was too busy for extracurricular activities, so it couldn’t have been for landing a part or making a team. He hadn’t mentioned any major tests he was worried about, so it couldn’t be that either. Did he somehow manage to convince the school to host a fishing club or event of some sort, or—

“He said yes,” Noct informed Ignis happily, interrupting his train of thought. His grin grew impossibly wider. “Prompto agreed to go out with me.”

* * *

Ignis loved Noctis, and he was happy that _he_ was happy, but he loved Prompto too, and knowing what he did, he could not imagine _Prompto_ was happy. When he had first learned of Noct’s crush a few years ago, he had made it his prerogative to find out how Prompto felt in return. That involved many get-togethers, and long winding talks about nothing that mattered, but it taught him what he needed to know.

Prompto was straight. He had spent enough time watching him drool after the smoothie stand worker, and, more recently, listen to him wax poetically about some Celica in his physics class, to believe otherwise. He had never once showed the slightest interest in any male, and definitely none towards Noct. Prompto’s feelings were as platonic as they got, Ignis learned, which is why he currently found himself standing outside Prompto’s door on the outskirts of the city. He may have been a bit rough with his knocking, but Prompto had a habit of drowning himself in music, and he needed to talk to him—today.

“I’m coming,” he heard from the other side after he knocked the second time, and sure enough, within a few seconds, the door opened to Prompto on the other side. “Yo, Iggy, what’s up?”

Ignis walked in once Prompto stepped aside, and took his shoes off. The house was empty with the exception of Prompto—as usual, but he needed to be sure. “Just what, exactly, made you think this was a good idea?” he demanded, as he ran his hand through his hair. Prompto just stared back blankly. “Why would you say ‘yes’ to a date with Noct?”

Realization dawned, and at the very least he had the decency to look ashamed. “I panicked, okay?”

“You panicked,” Ignis deadpanned.

“Yes; I panicked,” Prompto insisted, waving his hands around in emphasis. “He just kinda sprung it on me and I wasn’t ready and didn’t have time to think and just said the first thing that came to mind and that was ‘sure!’ and then he was so happy I couldn’t just take it back and I couldn’t just send a text and say ‘sorry bro, changed my mind’, because my parents taught me better and—” he stopped himself, took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. “So, yeah, I panicked. But what was I supposed to say?”

“There are so many things you could’ve said. ‘Thanks, Noct, I’m flattered, but I just want to stay friends’? ‘I love you Noct, but not in the same way’? ‘Our sexualities are incompatible’? ‘I’m straight,’ or, ‘I’m not into dick’, or even a simple ‘no’? There are so many things you could’ve said—all preferable to _yes_!”

Prompto sighed, as he led them to his room, where he took a seat on the floor, next to his bed. No matter how many times Ignis visited, he was always surprised by how organized everything was. “You're right,” he admitted, leaning his head back against the bedding. “It's not fair to either of us; will you help me break up with him without completely destroying our friendship?”

Ignis sighed, and sat next to him. “I guess I’m going to have to,” he said.

* * *

 The next day, Ignis visited Noct’s apartment, prepared to be there for him once he returned him, but when he did, it was with the same stupid grin as the day before. A quick text to Prompto confirmed that he did not, in fact, break up with Noct today, so he waited and tried again the next day. Noct returned grinning, again, as he did the next, and the next, and the next, until finally, one day, he came home with an almost sullen expression, as he stared at his hand. Ignis prepared himself to play the doting advisor, when Noct cut him off.

“Do you ever feel like your hand's too big?” He asked.

Ignis needed clarification. “What?”

Noct blushed, as he balled his hand into a fist. “There's too much space… between my fingers, I mean. They tingle if I just leave them as is, but, holding my own hand doesn't work.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We held hands,” Noct said, smiling bashfully. “Prompto held my hand throughout lunch, and now my hand feels too big.”

It was only then did Ignis remember that solutions were never quick and simple, when Prompto was involved.

* * *

 Ignis gave up on waiting at Noct’s apartment, and instead started spending his time at Prompto’s. There were only so many love struck moments he could witness from his prince and still maintain any modicum of respect.

“Did you do it?” He asked Prompto once he returned from his most recent outing with Noct.

Prompto blushed, and hid behind the bouquet of flowers in his hand. “He got me flowers,” he said. “I couldn't do it after he got me flowers! I'll do it tomorrow!”

“Prompto, it's been a month now!” Ignis protested. “You've been saying that since the day you got together, but somehow, Noct is _still_ under the impression that his feelings are reciprocated!”

“Look, I _promise_ , tomorrow, Noct and I will be broken up. I just, need to find the best time to tell him.”

“You better do it quickly,” Ignis warned. “Noct was asking if I considered it too early in your relationship to snog. I told him yes, but if he were to ask Gladio, he may get a very different response.”

“Oh, wow, thanks for that Iggy. I don't think I'm ready for any lip action just yet.”

“Then hop to it, or you'll have to fight off Noct’s ‘lip action’.”

Prompto have a salute. “Aye, aye, captain!”

Despite Prompto’s assurances however, the next day found the two boys still together, as did the next, and the next, and the next, and each time he was pressed, Prompto had an excuse on hand.

“He just got into a fight with his dad, it wasn't the time.”

“He bought me a camera, I couldn't do it!”

“This last week was bad, he needed support.”

“We were in public! I couldn't embarrass him like that!”

“It was his birthday! What kind of friend would I be to break up with him on his birthday?”

“It was Valentine’s day!”

“It was our anniversary!”

The only thing that shocked Ignis, is that by this point, he continued to be surprised to learn they were still going strong, each and every night.  
But each time Prompto finished his statement with an “I'll do it tomorrow,” Ignis couldn't help but hold out, and hope that he would indeed pull through.

* * *

 It was just under a year and a half of their relationship, when the straw that broke the camel’s back appeared. He had dragged Prompto aside, and showed it to him, hoping it would get the message across.

“Ah, Iggy, is there a reason you summoned a pack of condoms?”

Ignis stared Prompto down, but it was clear he was not getting it. “They're not mine,” he said, “and Gladio doesn't like summoning things in moments of intimacy—yet, someone still put them into the Armiger for ease of access. Let me remind you, only three of us have access to this Armiger…”

“I _really_ hope you aren't planning to lecture me about my best friend’s sex life, cause, that would be awkward.”

“Your best friend intends for you to be a _part_ of that sex life!”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he said, backing away a bit. He honestly looked a bit freaked out, so Ignis figured he may have finally got through to him. “I’ll break up with him tomorrow, just...I'm not going to see him tonight and it's rude to break up over text.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ignis agreed.

* * *

 A week later, Ignis made his way to Noct’s place with documents that needed his signature. Noct hadn't reached out to him since he’d talked to Prompto, so Ignis didn't know what to expect once he arrive. The apartment was mostly clean, but empty, so Ignis made his way to Noct’s room. Ignis wasn't sure how he could've prepared himself for the scene he walked in on, but a little warning would've been nice.

"Are you...wearing a skirt?"

Noct squawked with all the dignity awarded to him as a prince, before he jumped on his bed and hid under the covers. "Ever heard of knocking?!"

As much as Ignis would enjoy leaving Noct to his embarrassment, he came here for a reason. "I brought the documents covering today's meeting—is that a wig?"

Noct emerged from under the covers, looking as red as he'd ever seen, to throw a pillow his way.

"Get out!" He bellowed, and Ignis decided to comply...before Noct started throwing other things. Right now, Ignis had no idea what he had in there.

Knowing he couldn't leave without Noct's signature, he made his way to the living room, where he occupied himself with a book while he let Noct compose himself. As much as he disliked his duties as prince, he would never knowingly skirt around them. Eventually, Noct worked up the courage to join him, but his face remained red. Ignis wondered how much was his flushed cheeks, and how much was due to his excessive attempts to scrub off the makeup.

For a brief moment, Ignis debated asking, but Noct beat him to it. "It was Gladio's idea," he said. Ignis should’ve figured as much, seeing how involved Gladio's been in all of Noct's recent string of strange events. He didn't say anything, and waited patiently for Noct to continue. "So, remember how Prompto and I visited the carnival last week? While, at some point we ran into Celica—who, to be fair, looked gorgeous—and Prompto just looked awestruck. He couldn't take his eyes off her at first, and all I could think of, was, how I wanted him to look at me like that. Gladio said this might help..."

"And how would wearing a skirt help that?" Ignis asked. He made a note to speak to Gladio later—he was _way_ too invested in this relationship.

Noct blushed again, but he explained his reasoning. "Prompto tends to look at girls," he said. "It's fine, he doesn't look long, but he always tends to look when a gorgeous girl walks in, so I thought he might have a bit of a preference towards them?"

Ignis had to bite his cheek, to keep from admitting it was more than just a _bit_. "So, you bought a skirt, a wig and makeup and decided you would masquerade as a girl and...what?"

Noct's face reddened further. "Nothing! Just...I wanted _him_ to be flustered for once. I'm just… do you know how embarrassing it is being the only one getting so worked up about whenever we kiss, or when Prompto loses his shirt? And, he couldn't get it up last time we tried, so… Gladio probably said it more as a joke, but, I thought he might've had the right idea."

"So, what, you're going to dress up every time?"

"No," he admitted. "I can't get the makeup on right, the shirts are tight and the sleeves are constricting. Most of the pants don't even pockets—and those that do are barely large enough to fit my fingers in!" He paused. "The skirts are kinda comfy though..."

Ignis sighed. He _did_ _not_ get paid enough for this. "I'm sure Prompto would appreciate the gesture," he said finally. "But he's dating you, is he not? Not some female look-alike."

"Thanks Specs." Noct sent him a bashful smile, but his relief looked genuine. Ignis' stomach turned, knowing that later today he was going to visit Prompto to brainstorm ideas to facilitate their break up. "I think that's what I need to hear. Just...some reassurance that it's not just me."

Ignis shifted uncomfortably. It was times like this he craved Gladio's ignorance. "Yes, well, I have some documents for you to sign, so why don't we get to work on that?” Noct sighed, but leaned forward and plucked the documents from his hands. "By the way; did you really shave your legs?"

Noct flushed once more, and reached behind him. This time, Ignis was too close to dodge the pillow.

* * *

Four days later, Ignis receives two texts in quick succession that tells him more than he needs to know.

 _You_ _were_ _right_ _Specs_ , came from Noct.

 _Noct makes a surprisingly pretty girl,_ came from Prompto _. Though, the Brazilian wax may have been a bit much._

* * *

 It's three years into their relationship, and Ignis is about ready to call it quits, when the perfect opportunity _finally_ arrives. He's heard every one of Prompto’s excuses, and somehow, their date managed to avoid all of them. He had high hopes, only for them to be dashed when Prompto showed up at his door.

“Why?” He demanded. “Today was perfect—no recent hardships or exceptionally good days for either of you, it wasn't a holiday, or one of your many anniversaries, you weren't at home and therefore practically ‘ _kicking_ _him_ _out_ ’. You went out for a picnic, alone, where you could not possibly embarrass him in front of anybody, so would you please explain to me why you haven't told him yet?”

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Prompto looks down as he plays with the hem of his shirt. “Noct may have, um, kinda, possibly proposed?”

“Please tell me you said no.”

“On the bright side, we’re not boyfriends anymore?”

Ignis doesn't deign that with a response. Instead, he shuts the door on Prompto and heads back to bed. It's too late to deal with any of this.

* * *

 (When Prompto texts with the set date of their wedding, Ignis doesn't bother responding.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now that this is out of the way, I can get back to BR (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧
> 
> EDIT: I lost all my italics and did realize it O: I've gone and fixed that.


End file.
